Grahm Chase
Grahm Edward Chase, born June 16, 1864, is a demigod son of Gaia and Alexander Chase. He can never die or age either. And whether or not he drank from the stream, he can never die when on the ground because the earth heals him (as shown in The Battle of the Labyrinth) and his mother is Gaia. Personality and Past Personality Grahm is very calm and rarely gets angry. His father was in the military and always made him work hard for hours non-stop with no food or drinks. He then was very stong and had lots of character. Past Sinse his father, Alexander Chase, was in the military he never had time for fun. His father could see through the mist, but wasn't educated in anything but math, war history (including Ares and Athena them being the god and goddess of war) and health meaning he never knew about greek mythology. He is now immortal because he was on an 8 mile hike with no food or water. He then cupped his hands in a stream and drank. He never knew who is mother was until he got to Camp Half-Blood. Magical Items Earthquake, a sword from the earth Grahm has a sword called earthquake. It was made of dirt and had specks of celestial bronze and Gaia cooled it in the River Styx. The hilt was made of stone and then after a week Grahm wrapped it in leather. When not in use, it looks like a trowel. Hunter the Hunting Falcon Grahm found Hunter when he was supposed to be 18 and since he knew he was immortal because of the stream, when Hunter was fully grown, Grahm made him drink from the stream. He is also the reason for the name of Grahm's first son, Talon. Family and Friends Family *Alexander Chase- Grahm hates his father. He never let him have any fun or freedom. He made him do chores and 10 mile runs everyday. *Gaia- Grahm knew who his godly parent when he was mad at because his plant in science kept withering. Then he consentrated on it so much that it grew 10 feet long. He then ran to the boys washroom and looked in the mirror to look and see what was happening and saw a faint globe of the earth and knew from Greek Mythology that demigods finally find out who their godly parent is when they see their Symbol of Power above their head. *Leonard Chase- His grandfather was in the military but never met Grahm. *May Chase- She met Grahm when he was 3 but passed on the next week. *Talon Chase- Talon was named Talon because Hunter- his father's bird- used his talons to kill him. But the talons did not go in far enough to kill. It just left a long scar from the bottom of his left eye to the bottom of his head. Also drank from the stream. Friends *Hunter the Hunting Falcon- He tried to kill his son but Grahm has had Hunter since he was a baby. Also drank fronm the stream. Category:Children of Gaia Category:Demititans Category:Character Page